vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Weapon
Summary One of the eight Weapons created by the Planet to respond to the threat Jenova, the Calamity from the Skies, brought with her arrival and subsequent wave of destruction on to the world and its inhabitants at the time, the Cetra. However, as Jenova was sealed shortly after their creation, the weapons didn't need to interfere, thus they entered a deep slumber to watch Jenova and await the day the Planet would need them again. The Weapons' function is to eliminate any threats to the Planet, regardless of what it is. In the past the summoning of Zirconiade caused the Jade Weapon to be dispatched, and in the present the threat of Sephiroth's return and the summoning of Meteor led to another five: Ultimate, Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald to awaken. But as Sephiroth hid himself behind a barrier in the Northern Crater, the Weapons focus their attention on the next biggest threat harming the Planet: humankind. Along with the Emerald Weapon, the Ruby Weapon was exclusive to the International version of Final Fantasy VII and was retroactively added to future releases, to serve as one of the two superbosses of the game. After awakening it will go missing and will reappear in the desert around the Corel Prison once the Ultimate Weapon has been defeated. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Ruby Weapon Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Genderless Age: Around 2.000 years old Classification: Biomechanical Entity, Planet's Defense Mechanism, Superboss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Longevity; likely Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2); Large Size (Type 1); Flight; Explosive Aura (Weapons can be seen engulfed in a blue energy and tends to result in being repelled when approaching them); Energy Projection (via Ruby Ray and Ultima); minor Madness Manipulation (via Ruby Ray); Fire Manipulation (via Ruby Flame); Body Control (can release two mechanical tentacles, under the ground, which it can control from distance); Transmutation and Size Reduction (via Right Revenge and Right Thrust); Statistics Reduction (the Frog and Small status reduce the opponent's offensive capabilities) and Power Nullification (via the Frog status); Energy Depletion, Poison Manipulation and Gradual Petrification (via Left Revenge and Left Thrust); Paralysis Inducement (via Big Swing); Battlefield Removal (via Whirlsand); Magic; Summoning (of small meteorites via Comet2/Cometeor). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (slept in the Northern Crater, a place overflowing with Spirit Energy, presently known as Mako, for thousands of years, yet it seemed unaffected as it immediately flew off to carry out its mission without question), Deconstruction, Matter Manipulation (its body was unaffected by the Mako, despite the Lifestream being able to diffuse physical matter to retake the Spirit Energy of living beings) and Corruption (the Weapons were created to fight Jenova, who could unleash a powerful virus that mutated others into monsters. Mako can mutate creatures into monsters as well, yet the Weapons seemed unaffected); as well as Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Absolute Zero Ice, Lightning, Earth and Gravity variety). Attack Potency: Solar System level (The Weapons are comparable to a fragment of Jenova's power and to Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, beings stronger than Bahamut Fury, whose Pocket Dimension is of this size) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Weapons should be comparable to Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, which makes them superior to Bahamut Fury) Lifting Strength: Class G via sheer size Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Can endure the attacks of the end-game party, who are strong enough to defeat Jenova∙SYNTHESIS, her ultimate form). Stamina: Likely very high. Should be comparable to the Ultimate Weapon and Emerald Weapon. Range: Several meters with its limbs, dozens of meters with its tentacles. Likely several kilometers with energy and magic. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average. Weapons seem to function based on instincts and the orders the Planets placed on them. Weaknesses: The Ruby Weapon is very vulnerable to Paralysis. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a being created by the Planet to act as its defense, the Ultimate Weapon can use many different attacks that involve the use of Spirit Energy and the powers of the Planet itself to perform Magic: *'Mechanical Tentacles:' Right as the fight begins, the Ruby Weapon will send these two appendages through the ground below to attack his enemies from behind and assist him in battle. **'Right Thrust:' The tentacle will quickly pierce the target. Aside inflicting heavy damage, this attack turns the enemies into simple Frogs and reduces them to a Miniature size. **'Right Revenge:' The tentacle will take momentum to strike the target with more power. Like the weaker variant, this attack turns the enemy into a common Frog and reduces them to a Miniature size, but inflicts even more damage. **'Left Thrust:' The tentacle will quickly pierce the target. The attack of this tentacle drains the magic and energy of the target instead of doing damage, as well as inflicting Poison and leave the target Petrifying slowly. **'Left Revenge:' The tentacle will take momentum to strike the target with more power. Like the weaker variant, this tentacle drains the magic and energy of the target instead of doing damage, as well as inflicting Poison and leave the target Petrifying slowly. *'Whirlsand:' When outnumbered, the Ruby Weapon will create a quicksand that will eject from battle one of his enemies. He will do so until one enemy remains. *'Big Swing:' The Weapon will attack the whole party with a powerful strike of its claw. This attack can inflict Paralysis on its enemies. *'Ruby Flame:' The Ruby Weapon engulfs its opponent in a searing flame. *'Ruby Ray:' The Ruby Weapon fires a powerful beam of blue energy that inflicts Confusion on the target. *'Comet2/Cometeor:' Calls forth several small meteors from outer space to strike the enemy four times. This spell cannot be reflected. *'Ultima:' The most powerful Black Magic Spell in the story after Meteor itself. A massive energy wave that strikes a wide area for non-elemental damage. The spell cannot be reflected. *'Shadow Flare:' An incredibly powerful non-elemental spell. A blinding light engulfs the area as dark flames scorch an opponent. Gallery RubyWeapon-ffvii-fmv.png|The Ruby Weapon flying off the Northern Crater Ruby_WEAPON_Artwork.jpg|Ruby Weapon's Concept Art by Tetsuya Nomura RubyWeapon-ffvii-wm.png|Overworld Model of the Ruby Weapon MFF_Ruby_Weapon.jpg|Artwork of the Ruby Weapon in Mobius Final Fantasy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapons Category:Monsters Category:Armored Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Gravity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 4